


Safe

by RainLily13



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, MU!Kagome, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainLily13/pseuds/RainLily13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Chrom’s touch made her feel safe and the one time she didn’t need it, because his love was more than enough. </p><p>prompt fic from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! a little background on what's going on here: kagome's basically the mu, main unit/avatar, of the game. you'll likely need to have some knowledge to follow this, but if not, great! in any case, i'd totally recommend this game! i started only watching lp's of it on youtube before i eventually got it myself lmao.
> 
> this is for the lovely anon on tumblr who gave me a prompt and the excuse to shamelessly write about chromkag, which led to much fun, much frustration lmao, and many a moment where a pause was needed because goooodddd chromfreakingkag.
> 
> anyway, i'd be terribly remiss if i didn't take the time to thank [arans](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arans/pseuds/arans) ([mortifically](http://mortifically.tumblr.com) on tumblr) bc this honestly would not have gotten written if not for her. (she also has a couple of fea/inu crossovers up which i really recommend all of you check out!) you put this pairing in my head. i could not get chromkag out of my head the past few days because of you. this is all your fault.
> 
> All. Your. Fault.
> 
> (thankyouthankyouthankyou)

When Kagome first stirred, the sun against her face was like a warm, comforting blanket. It was a feeling she wouldn't have mind basking in, but sadly it wasn't to be so. She was able to enjoy it for only a few scant moments before something—or  _someone_ , apparently—blocked it.

_"Chrom, we have to do_ **_something_ ** _…"_

_"Well, what do you propose we do?"_

Control over her fingertips came first. Slowly, she was able to shift her hands, and then, tilt her head.

_"Er, uh, I don't know—Oh!"_

Finally, she was able to crack her eyes open—only to see the three blurred shadows looming over her. She squinted, trying to focus. It didn't really help much.

_"I see you're awake now."_

_"Hey there…"_

A hand hovered above her face—large and gloved, its fingers giving an extra wiggle when she only stared back in confusion. A low chuckle from above had her glancing higher to find dark cobalt eyes glimmering down at her and a kind grin gracing a pale-skinned face.

_"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The grin widened and the hand's fingers wiggled once more. "Give me your hand."_

She took it, with nothing better to do or say, and she was pulled up to her feet. The hand then left her grasp, and as it slipped away, so did the moment of solace that had settled over her confused mind.

For a moment with that hand curled around hers, warm and tight, she had felt grounded, safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of these are gonna be short, some a little long. there're 7 parts in total (yeahhh can't even stick to 5+1 part lmao) and they're already all written. they just need some editing, so i'll post them as i get that done, say... one a day or so, maybe.
> 
> i'm always taking prompts, jsyk. shoot me one on [tumblr](http://crazyfuzzyedges.tumblr.com/ask). (you don't need an account, but i just prefer to have all the prompts in one place so i don't forget about them, since i'm always on there anyway. but lemme know if you're from ao3, so i know to post it here since i tend not to cross post if i write something short, like less than 500 words or smth.)
> 
> anyway, hope you all enjoyed! lemme know what you think!
> 
> RainLily


	2. 2. pull me back

For some reason, Kagome didn't believe Marth.

Oh, she didn't doubt the woman's good intentions, or at least not  _entirely_ —it was the bit about the premonition that rubbed her wrong.

It seemed too… too easy, too good to be true. Perhaps,  _if_  it were true, she could understand warning them of Emmeryn's impending assassination and saving Chrom from an attack that would have surely left him wounded, and possibly gravely at that.

But for a premonition to show that there was a secret entrance leading into the castle grounds—one that Chrom and maybe only a couple of Shepherds knew even existed? _That_ was suspicious.

And not only that, something about her just felt… so  _familiar_.

It all seemed very strange...

Not that  _she_  had much of a right to say that, considering she couldn't even remember much about her personal history past her name and her abilities as a tactician. In any case, it was definitely something to think about another day; preferably one on which Emmeryn wasn't fated to die.

"That noise," Chrom said loudly over their stampeding feet as they sprinted, weaving their way through the castle halls. A deep frown marred his face, and sweat was building at his temples. "The explosion. It wasn't even near Emm's rooms."

"A decoy," Kagome was quick to dismiss, "Everyone who heard it will be rushing over there—no one but Emmeryn's personal guards would likely remain in the wing. There might be some people there to put up a fight long enough for the other assassin's to finish their job." She could almost imagine how it would have went, had Marth not intervened. With Chrom indisposed and most of the castle's fighters off to check the noise on the east side... whatever was left of Emmeryn's sentry would be easily dispatched with enough people.

"That's how it happened," Marth interjected, looking startled when both Kagome and Chrom turned to glance at her simultaneously. Her step had faltered for a moment, and she had to speed up to close the gap that had formed between herself and other two.

"In my… premonition, you see," she hastily explained. "There were too many for the exalt's guards to handle—they became overwhelmed."

Just as she feared. "We should get to her rooms quickly, then," Kagome said in a grave tone, picking up speed. Marth's warning would be meaningless if they didn't get there in time. The others promptly followed suit. "And see if we can grab some of the other shepherds along the way."

Chrom gave a grunt, agreeing with her. "We'll likely run into some of the others on the way over at some point." he huffed. "What matters now is getting to Emm as fast as we can."

Both Kagome and Marth nodded shortly in agreement.

Seconds later found them entering the castle's vestibule. "Emm's in the tower in the upper west wing," Chrom grimly informed them as they reached the main staircase, short and to the point.

They made their way over, the sound of their boots stomping along the steps mixing with the clanking of their armor as they climbed to the second floor.

Kagome shot Chrom a side-glance. "We'll get there in time, Chrom," she assured him, shouting over all the noise.

Chrom glanced over at her with a grateful expression upon his face and gave her a determined nod.

They were just about to turn the corner into the west wing corridor, Kagome in the lead just by a bit, when Chrom skidded to a stop. "Wait," he hissed, catching Kagome's wrist before she could make the turn.

It had her stumbling back, "What's wrong?" Kagome asked, steadying herself, Chrom's lingering hand helping to keep her balance. "We don't have much time," she warned, lips pressed thin and breathing heavily through her nose to catch her breath.

Beside her, Marth shifted uneasily on both feet, and Kagome saw how her eyes flickered between Chrom's hand and the hallway behind them. She seemed... oddly uncomfortable.

Chrom wasn't looking at either of them, though; his eyes were narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, head tilted just slightly as if he was listening for something. Kagome was about to asked what was wrong when he spoke up first. "I know, just—" as suddenly as he had started, Chrom stopped short and pulled her close with a sharp jerk. Just as she crashed into Chrom's chest with a small yelp, Kagome heard the sharp clang of metal meeting metal sound above her and froze.

Kagome chanced a glance upwards and grimaced. She was pinned, pressed against Chrom with his arms on either side of her as he held up Falchion against a sword that had came from around the corner and would have cleanly taken her head off if not for him.  _That was close_ , she thought, exhaling slowly.

Chrom's eyes flickered down to Kagome's wide ones, and the corner of his lips quirked. "We're not exactly alone here," he finally finished, grunting under the strain.

A shout came from behind them. "Another was hiding in the alcove!" Marth said angrily, having her own opponent to deal with. Though Kagome couldn't see from her angle, she could hear swords clashing. "They must have been waiting in case someone would come!"

"Bastards," Chrom gritted out—their attacker had yet to pull their own sword away, intent on overpowering Chrom so that they could strike. His jaw clenched, cobalt eyes flashing darkly. "Get ready, Kagome," he warned, and the tactician nodded, fingers already slipping out her spell book.

_"Now!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till tomorrow guys! Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> RainLily


	3. 3. hold me close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few parts are actually my favorite, even if they were among the most difficult to write haha. Hope you guys enjoy!

_Can't breathe—I can't breathe_.

Scream lodged in her throat, arms like leaden weights—stuck, she was stuck, she needed to  _move_.

_What's happening? Where am I? What's going on?_

She could see nothing, see no one, darkness filled all around her. Where was everyone? Where was Chrom? Was she alone?

_Someonehelpgodspleasesomeonehelp._

She was running—or was she running? From someone? Or… no, she was standing still—she was pushing someone away, and then... And then she fell—she  _had_  fell, pain electrifying her every nerve until it was gone and it was just her heart hurting, her heart breaking into pieces, Chrom standing before her cradling his stomach, blood spilling from his lips as he told her it wasn't her fault.

_It_ **_is_ ** _my fault, it's_ **_all_ ** _my fault—everyone I love is dead by no one's hand but mine._

_"_ _Get out of here, please. Go."_

_"_ _Kagome, no!"_

_"Stop, please—snap out of it!"_

Kagome couldn't think—could barely breathe. Faces came and went in a blur, too fast for her to recognize, not fast enough that she missed the blood, the pain, the look of betrayal, the blankness in one's eyes that came with death.

_"…_ _Kagome, how—how could you?"_

Kagome wanted to scream. She wanted to cry.

_She wanted to die._

_I'm sorry,_  she pleaded, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

She wanted this agony to stop. She  _needed_ it to stop.

_Please, please, stop this please!_

And then it did. It stopped, it all stopped, and Kagome was relieved but only for a mere moment because  _she_   _wasn't alone any longer_.

Blue eyes stared back at her—so familiar, where had she  _seen_  them before...? And yet—they were so  _cold_ , so dark, like the sky at dusk, when a terrible storm was rolling in, about to bring down torrential rain and squalling winds.

_Hello, Kagome_ , came the voice, dark and sinister and just as familiar as the eyes, her blood turning to ice at the sound of it for reasons she couldn't begin to explain away.  _So_ ** _very_** _nice to meet you again._

The blue eyes flashed a dark, ruby red. Her heart stopped and suddenly, she was falling.

Finally,  _finally,_  Kagome could  _scream._

.

.

.

_"_ _Kagome!"_

With a scream still on her lips, Kagome surged upright just as hands grabbed her arms—she struck out reflexively with a startled gasp and heard a pained grunt when her fist connected with something. The moment she as free she rolled away and jumped to her feet, scrambling over to where she left her knife and taking it into her hand.

She pointed it towards the intruder, heart racing, hands shaking, her mouth opened and about to shout an alarm when something familiar glinted and stopped her.

_Falchion._

"C—Chrom?" Kagome dropped the knife is if it burned her, staring at horror at the sight of the prince sprawled on the ground beside her sleeping roll, clutching his nose and staring at her wide-eyed. "Oh—oh gods, I'm so sorry Chrom—I didn't realize!" She started for the tent's flap. "I'll wake up Lissa and—"

"No, no!" he interrupted her quickly enough, raising a hand as he climbed to his feet, and she stopped in her tracks. "It's fine," and even in the darkness Chrom must have been able to see the skeptical look she was giving him because he added, "Well, for now it is. It's just—are  _you_ okay?"

Kagome blinked, stunned at the question. "Chrom," she slowly drew out, wondering just how hard she hit him, "I'm pretty sure I just  _broke your nose_  and you're asking  _me_ if—"

_"_ _Kagome_ ," Chrom stressed, taking two brisk steps forward, and Kagome pressed her lips together at his tone—a touch of impatience among the exasperation and worry. "I just wanted to check on you. I heard you from outside... You were…" Chrom trailed off, looking distinctly uncomfortable, just as she felt as well. He made a helpless gesture with his hands. "You were crying," he confessed quietly, peering down at her.

Abruptly, Kagome's hand jumped to her face, and she was surprised to find her cheeks were damp. "I…" Her gaze fell to the ground, and she shuffled her feet. "I don't know what to say, Chrom—I'm sorry, for one," she said, fingers fiddling with the hem of her sleeves. "And thank you. For checking in on me, and waking me up. I don't… I don't actually remember what I was dreaming about… I just…" She clenched her fists—she couldn't remember what she dreamt about, but how she  _felt_ was a different matter entirely.

Her eyes prickled just remembering it. She felt so… so  _helpless,_ so  _alone_.

She heard his steps as he came closer, and jumped when he slipped his hand into hers, tangling his fingers with her own. "…Hey," Chrom whispered urgently, squeezing her hand. "Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

"I—" Kagome choked, tightly shutting her eyes. It was harder, now, to maintain the facade—with him standing so close, his hand wrapped around hers. Behind her lids, her eyes burned even more. "I felt… I felt so  _afraid_ Chrom, and I don't even know  _why_ ," she shuddered, sniffling.

"Come here," Chrom murmured, bringing her close. Kagome welcomed the embrace, the way his arm settled behind her back and against her spine, pressing her gently against him. She buried her head into his warm shoulder, giving a shaky exhale. A part of her rebelled at showing such weakness—she was the Shepherd's tactician, she needed to keep a level head, she shouldn't allow herself to break down so easily because of a mere nightmare, no matter how much she wanted to, and yet…

And yet with Chrom, perhaps only with Chrom, she felt like she could. With him, she knew she wouldn't be judged if she gave in. With him, she knew she'd be safe.

"It was only a dream," the Ylissean prince assured her, smoothing a hand along her hair. He had pressed his cheek against her head, and perhaps she imagined it, but she could have sworn he also pressed his lips to her hair. "You're awake now," he whispered, his voice a low rasp. "It wasn't real."

And in his arms, she felt like she could believe that, believe him.

_But it felt like it was, though, it really, really felt like it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I keep having this nagging feeling that... I'm not doing Chrom's utter dorkiness justice? Haha, but maybe it's just cause of the situation and the fact he's not actively trying to flirt—and with two sisters, I do imagine him to be a pretty good at comforting people. (Personal headcanon, he totes did it for Lissa a lot when they were younger, and Emm did the same to him). 'shrugs'
> 
> Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!
> 
> RainLily


	4. 4. in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arans, this is your fault. this whole thing is already your fault, but this especially is your fault.

For how long she sat there, curled up in the corner of one of the stone benches out in the palace gardens and Lucina bundled up and dozing in her arms, she couldn't say. Hours, perhaps, if the sun's position when she last checked had anything to say about it.

They would leave tomorrow for Regna Ferrox. For how long they would be gone, she didn't know, and that was what troubled her.

Kagome's gaze fell to the slumbering babe in her arms, and she frowned.

She didn't lie when she spoke to Chrom—they  _were_  stronger together than they were alone, and she  _wanted_ to go with him. Despite the ache that had settled deep into her heart, despite how much she wished to stay, to watch Lucina grow and continue to laugh and smile, she needed to go. There was no other choice.

A sharp tug abruptly brought her out her thoughts and Kagome winced at the pain that came with it. Laughter bubbled from beneath her, and a look down told her Lucina was awake once more.

_She's beautiful_ , Chrom had breathed out upon seeing their new daughter for the first time, his eyes round and wide and alight with wonder. The sight of the two, of her husband gazing at little Lucina's sleeping face, his mouth parted just a bit as he stared at her like she was the most incredible thing in the world _—We did this!_ he had laughed in pure, incredulous joy, _We created this life!—_ had warmed her entire being.

_Oh,_  how she would miss seeing her every day.

"No, no," Kagome laughed when Lucina tugged her hair once more, unable to help herself in the face of her baby's open-mouthed grin. She slipped her hair out of her child's clumsy fingers. "Be nice to mommy— _ow!"_ Kagome winced—distracted, she hadn't notice Lucina grabbing another tiny fistful of hair with her  _other_ hand.

She narrowed her eyes down at her daughter, shaking her head sharply so that all her hair was safely behind her. Lucina cooed and giggled loudly. "Strong grip you have there," she muttered, exasperatedly fond.

"I've noticed that as well." Kagome's head snapped up to see Chrom approaching, a soft grin on his face as he came over. Following her mother's movements, Lucina tipped her head and began to babble with delight upon recognizing her father.

"She's gotten fond of pulling my collar," he went on with amusement, taking a seat beside them once Kagome straightened, and leaned over to say hello to their baby.

"Hello to you too," he said after, his words warm and the grin from earlier still present on his face. He curled an arm around her back, pressing a chaste kiss against her cheek.

Kagome felt her mouth curve in response. "Good evening," she murmured.

"Already is, huh?" he said with a glance to the sky. "Have you been out here long? Your skin felt kind of chilled." A touch of concern had creased his brow, and Kagome shook her head to allay him.

"Only a couple of hours at most," she told him, but didn't protest when he pulled her closer, instead staring out into the gardens. "It's nice out. Peaceful." She wanted to enjoy it with Lucina while she had the chance.

She felt rather than saw Chrom watching her. "Everything's prepared for tomorrow," he informed her, gently, "The Shepherds are ready to march out with us—couldn't even get the words that we didn't need  _all_ of them for the trip out before they all jumped at the chance. I think they're getting stir-crazy."

Kagome laughed lightly at that. "Like they're the only ones," she commented slyly, giving her husband a meaningful glance.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly—Chrom had become a great ruler the last few years, but anyone that really knew him knew he preferred Falchion in his hands over a quill. "What I wanted to say was… I mean—I know that you said…" Chrom stopped and sighed, sounding pained, and ran a hand through his hair. "It wouldn't be the same without you, Kagome, but you  _can_ stay. No one would hold it against you."

She turned in Chrom's arms, eyes slipping shut as she rested her head against his chest. When she opened her eyes moments later, her gaze fell on their daughter who now was making a grab for Chrom's collar now that she was close enough, and Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Yes, Gods  _yes_ , she would miss Lucina dearly. She regretted there would be days, months even, that she would miss with her daughter, but…

She… she couldn't explain why, but she needed to go. Deep in her heart she knew she had to—that it was the right thing to do.

They would fight for a future that Lucina could live and grow up happy and safe in—to feel as she did right this moment, together with Chrom, wrapped in his arms.

"And let you go alone?" she murmured, lips curling. "I love you Chrom, but you'd be lost without me."

Underneath her cheek Chrom's chest shook with a sudden, wry laugh. "Well, I wasn't about to admit it out loud, but you got me." She felt his cheek press against the top of her head. "Honestly though," he said, his voice coming at a soft rasp, "Wherever you are, wherever I am, you'd still be in my heart, you and Lucina. That would be enough to guide me back to you two."

Her cheeks flushed and she clenched her eyes shut as her heart tripped. "You're such a  _sap_ ," she breathed out, embarrassed and suddenly breathless, but she was delighted to see how flushed his cheeks were when she turned to look up at him. "But I have a feeling you're right. Wherever we are, if not together, we'd find each other somehow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honest to god had to take a moment and pause because the image of chrom seeing lucina for the first time was fucking overwhelming, i was legit biting my hand it was too much.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> RainLily


	5. 5. keep me steady

It was happening just as her dream foretold. Chrom's hands were at her elbows as he stared down at her, grinning his relief when Validar—her  _father_ , her mind spat with toxic vitriol—took to his feet for one last cheap shot.

_No!_ Her mind screamed. Her body moved automatically of its own accord, hands fitting roughly against his armored chest, pushing, pushing,  _shoving;_  Chrom's grin breaking, his eyes widening as he stumbled backwards, her feet taking three steps forward, eyes darting over to where Chrom was reaching out towards her from her left before she went completely rigid and knew nothing but of the  _pain_  that electrified every inch of her.

Her mind went blissfully blank, black, and for how long she was gone she didn't know but when color filled her blurry vision she was on the ground. Chrom was back hovering over her, hands sliding over her body, forehead creased with sweat beading at his temples, face pale and lips thinned until he noticed her watching him.

It was with an odd sense of distance, detachment maybe, that she watched as his face smooth over with great relief, his lips quirking with a weary half-grin as his hands found her own and he pulled her to her feet. He was speaking to her, something she registered three seconds late, his hands now holding her biceps to keep her upright and his words coming muffled, dulled.

"...We can rest easy now, at long last."

It was then that her heart tripped, her mind pulsed— _it's happening_ ,  _it's happening_ , she panicked as her fingers tingled with magic coming to life just as Chrom's head dipped, his bangs brushing against her forehead, the tip of his nose glancing across hers, his breath tickling her cheeks.

Kagome saw his eyebrows furrow when she didn't reply, his voice sounding faded, far away as he asked what was wrong, eyes narrowing before they widened just a split second later with realization. "Hey, hey look—"

And her mind screamed once again as her hand surged with electricity and shot forward.  _No,_ she screamed though her lips never formed the words, not even a sound passing her throat.  _Not this time—not ever!_

Chrom went rigid, remained absolutely still for three seconds as he stared at her with wide eyes before he staggered back, a bolt of electricity fading from where it had pierced his stomach.

"This—this is not your fault," he told her, gritting his words out through the pain, swaying on his feet. Her dream came back to her, this very image brought to life, so real,  _too_ real—she felt like she was going to be sick. "Promise me you'll escape from this place, Kagome—please,  _go_ …"

_He's gonna be okay,_ she told herself, her heart racing as he fell forward onto his knees, his gaze holding hers for only a few beats more before slipping away as he fell to his side.  _He's gonna be okay._

She couldn't tear her eyes away, even as Validar's victorious laughter rang in her ears, even as footsteps ran up to them, quick and light, and she heard her daughter as she breathed in quick gasp—"Father…?  _Father, no!"—_ her heart wrenching at the sheer anguish in her baby's scream.

She could only  _imagine_  how Lucina must feel, and there were not enough apologies in the world to make up for putting her daughter through the loss of father once again, despite a ruse it may be. She had wanted to tell her beforehand, to reassure her, but even as Chrom reluctantly pointed out Lucina would never allow them to make such a gamble with the future let alone his life, she knew the risks were too high as they were.

Her daughter sobbed _—_ _"_ This can't be happening _—_ we were supposed to  _change_ this!" _—_ and a shudder wracked through Kagome's body. She should turn, she should reassure her daughter, give her a  _sign_  but she couldn't move, not even an inch, not even if she wanted to. She could not look away, not until Chrom picked up his head and looked at her once more, not until she was  _sure._

_He has to be okay._

And he was, thank the gods, thank Naga, he was. When it finally became time, when Basilio showed himself and revealed that they knew, that they had known what would happen all along and it was all a trick, when Validar finally began to realize he hadn't won just yet after all, she struck, and she did so without mercy.

Just as Kagome, with as much power as she could, sent a blast of thunder that had knocked the man to his knees, Chrom climbed to his feet. As he spoke, explaining that she had spared him, had held back at the last second— _barely,_ she thought shakily,  _so close…—_ he came to stand at her side, slipping a hand to rest against the base of her spine. Kagome closed her eyes briefly and almost wept. That touch, so simple and light, was like an anchor—grounding her, relieving her, telling her it was okay. They were alive. They were safe.

They did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else had a mantra of "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," when they played this chapter? lmao. just a few more left guys, hope you all liked this one! ^^
> 
> RainLily


	6. + 1. your love is enough

When it came to make a decision, Kagome knew what had to be done. It would be easy, so very, very easy, to let Chrom make the final strike with Falchion and return Grima to his slumber.

_"Promise me, Kagome—promise you won't."_

_"…That's not something I can promise you, Chrom."_

But in all honestly, it wasn't really a decision. There was only one way this could end _—_ that she could  _allow_  it to end.

A thousand years wasn't nearly long enough—not with all the pain, all the despair, all the loss Grima had caused. Not when she could see Lucina's face when she closed her eyes, the sheer agony as she wept in remembrance of all Grima stripped away while wearing  _her mother's body_ ; could hear her scream upon seeing Chrom collapsed on the floor, thought for dead, and everything she had worked so desperately for all for naught.

Not when Kagome could recall with perfect clarity the broken edges of Lucina's voice that begged for understanding as her daughter tried to explain why she needed to die for Chrom to live, the slight wobble of her lips and the wet-sheen of her eyes behind the brave face Lucina so determinedly tried to maintain whilst asking for her forgiveness for what she had to do, the tip of Falchion's blade leveled at her throat.

Staring back at Lucina that day, Kagome could so clearly see her little girl, her baby. Lucina was a grown woman, yes, a woman who had to grow up too quick, losing both parents and inheriting a kingdom on the brink of destruction, but she could see so easily the little girl who only wanted her family back. And if giving her at least part of that, if giving her Chrom meant she needed to die, well the decision was as easy to make as it was to close her eyes and let her.

And right there, right then, it was in her power to remove Grima from their world so that he could never tear a another family apart— _forever_.

She could not ignore it.

_Is this what was in store for us all along, Chrom? A future that saw us separated in the end?_

_Or would it be too foolish to hope…_

It didn't matter, these questions, not at this moment as she stared down Grima's weakened form, bent at the waist and gasping for breath. Not as she prepared for the final blow, a Katarina's Bolt at the ready.

She took a step forward, and raised her hand higher.

"Kagome, wait!"

Kagome went still. How could she not, when it was the one person in the world capable of either shaking her resolve or strengthening it? The sheer desperation in his ragged voice broke her heart, had her falter in her spell for just a moment as she looked over her shoulder to see Chrom reaching out towards her.

It ached to look at her husband, to see the fear on his face, but she couldn't turn away. "You don't need to do this," he said slowly, eyeing the energy gathered in her hand still churning wildly and ready to strike. His hand moved over to cover Falchion's hilt at his side. " _Please_ ," he pleaded in a softer voice, barely audible over the roaring winds. But roaring winds or not, it did nothing to cloud her view of the wetness in his eyes. "Don't do this."

_Be selfish,_ his eyes said—begged, even.  _Damn it, be selfish for just once in your damn life._

Her vision blurred, and she couldn't help the smile on her face.  _Don't you see, Chrom?_ she thought.  _This **is**  me being selfish. Grima is my responsibility—I made his return possible, and only I can make sure his death is a permanent one. I can give peace to the future generations of our loved ones. I just…_

Kagome shut her eyes and took a steadying breath.

_Perhaps… Perhaps it wouldn't be so foolish to hope…_

_Perhaps they had yet to see what the future truly held for them…_

"I pray that Naga is right," Kagome replied instead, still smiling. "I have no doubt that our bonds, our  _love,_  are strong enough to bring us together again, if such a thing is possible." And with that, she turned back to Grima, herself in a future so dark, and raised her hand once more.

_Perhaps this is the end…_

"What _…_ what are you doing?" Grima demanded, stumbling on his feet.

_…But I sincerely doubt it.  
_

Kagome held her head up high and stared the fell dragon straight in the eye. "Protecting those I love."

_Chrom, Lucina, Morgan... if it is within my power, I will come back._

Grima stared back at her with disbelief and with fear, understanding dawning in his eyes. "Y-you would not  _dare!"_ he roared and hastily attempted to straighten.

Kagome's only reply was to strike.

_I promise.  
_

_"I love you, Kagome!"_ she heard just before the lightning flew from her fingertips, and her smile widened. Hearing those words, atop the fell dragon and awaiting what could very well be the end of her existence, she couldn't feel safer—feel more at peace.

_Oh, Chrom, I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i'm sorry? lmao
> 
> but anyway, it's not over though so don't kill me yet ;)
> 
> i dunno, i juggled between this and kagome letting chrom take final hit and just... i feel like she would think of the future lives she could save, think of the future lucina and the others came from that was so... dark and hopeless that they traveled through time to make it right, and realize she could end it once and for all so there would never be a chance of that happening again; it'd only take one life to do it, if even that.
> 
> anyway, i'll stop rambling haha. lemme know how you liked it!
> 
> RainLily


	7. +2. never let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, like i said i couldn't even stick to the 5+1 style i set myself. but i never could leave a story off on an unhappy ending, so here's the final part!

When Kagome first stirred, the sun against her face was like a warm, comforting blanket. It was a feeling she wouldn't have mind basking in, but sadly it wasn't to be so. She was able to enjoy it for only a few scant moments before something—or  _someone_ , apparently—blocked it.

_"_ _Chrom, we have to do_ **_something_ ** _…"_

_"_ _Well, what do you propose we do?"_

Control over her fingertips came first. Slowly, she was able to shift her hands, and then, tilt her head.

_"_ _Er, uh, I don't know—Oh!"_

Finally, she was able to crack her eyes open—only to see the three blurred shadows looming over her. She squinted, trying to focus. It didn't really help much.

_"_ _I see you're awake now."_

_"_ _Hey there…"_

A hand hovered above her face—large, and gloved, its fingers giving an extra wiggle when she only stared back in confusion. A low chuckle from above had her glancing higher to find dark cobalt eyes glimmering down at her and a kind grin gracing a pale-skinned face.

Her heart skipped a beat—warmth spread from within her, a feeling she knew couldn't be blamed on the sun's rays.

_"_ _There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."_  The grin softened and the hand's fingers wiggled once more. This time when they spoke, their words came at low, warm, encouraging whisper.

"Give me your hand."

Kagome smiled back as she took it, and as she was pulled up to a stand she tightened her grip on the hand around hers before it had a chance to slip away.

As if it would in the first place.

Chrom pulled her close and leaned his forehead against hers, eyes scouring every inch of her face, his free hand rising to gently cup her cheek. As his thumb traced her cheek he let out a shuddering breath, his eyes misting.

"Welcome back," he whispered throatily, his voice sounding thick and his words cracking. He licked his lips and his mouth quirked. "You're safe now, my love."

She was safe. Safe with him, safe in his arms, safe wrapped around each other, like they belonged.

Blinking back tears of her own, Kagome pressed her lips against her husband's, smiling as an arm wrapped around her back and tightly pressed her closer still and laughing when Lissa couldn't hold back her delighted squeal any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i feel you lissa lmao.
> 
> this was deliriously fun to write. thank you arans (lmao) for the prompt, and your inadvertent help to get your own prompt written hahaha. i feel really sad now that this is all up and written, but i sincerely hope you enjoyed it all!
> 
> still taking prompts as always. [gimme a pairing, and a prompt](crazyfuzzyedges.tumblr.com), and i'll see what i can do! ;)
> 
> RainLily


End file.
